


Finn Is Awesome

by WishUponADragon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday, Fix-It, Fluff, Other, Spitefic, everyone has a good day because i said so, everyone lives on the falcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishUponADragon/pseuds/WishUponADragon
Summary: Everyone loves Finn and tells him so. I am not mad at all about canon. It is fine.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Finn Is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/570613) by tumblr user solovalker. 



It was a quiet morning on the Millennium Falcon. Everyone was still a little sleepy as they passed out the freshly made coffee and toast. 

“Finn,” Poe said, breaking out of a contemplative trance, “I can always rely on your judgement and help when things are difficult. Thank you for helping me be a better leader.” 

“You’re like the son I never had,” Han told him.

“Arruggghhhhhggh!” Chewie agreed. 

“And you helped me find the daughters I always wanted,” Leia added. “Thanks for being part of our family.”

“I’m so glad I’m dating you three,” Rose sighed. “Finn, you make me feel important, like I’m someone, not just part of a crowd.”

Finn blushed a little and swallowed the bite of toast in his mouth. “I love you guys too, what’s all-”

Rey stuck her head in the kitchen and excitedly waved her hands around. “Hey, guess what, Finn? Kylo Ren just Force-told me that he found out you defected, so he gave up! We won!” 

Everyone cheered while Rose threw a smattering of confetti over Finn. He looked around in confusion and brushed a bit of confetti out of his hair. “Okay, c’mon guys, what are you doing?”

BB-8 bumped into his legs and beeped excitedly. They held up a cake with ‘Happy Birthday’ written in orange icing. Poe picked it up and put it in front of him. 

“Happy birthday, Finn!” they all cheered. Poe kissed his cheek and Finn blushed even harder.

“...thanks, guys. This is pretty great.”

“You’re pretty great,” Rose replied.

“We decided you needed at least one good birthday party,” Poe explained. “To make up for not having them before. And we didn’t know when your birthday actually is, so we decided to have it now.”

Finn’s eyes watered slightly. “You guys...”

“Group hug!” Rey declared, and promptly launched herself at the birthday boy. Everyone else happily joined in.


End file.
